To Disturb the Stars
by Arete the Philhellene
Summary: To live, you must die. The will of the force is destiny, and destiny cannot be changed. Time stops for nothing. Yet a young boy destined for darkness rebels against his chosen fate. A lone candle has been lit, but the stars have yet to be ignited.
1. Prologue: Upon looking back

**A/N: **Welcome all to my new story, To disturb the Stars! My first and only Star Wars fanfic yet-and I hope it will be good. It is a re-write of Anakin Skywalker's life, and starts the night before Qui-Gon and Padme find him. But rest assured that this is not a mindless re-write-it's a whole new story that just starts the same. This came out of my love and hate for the prequels, and to see if I can write better than George Lucas-which I cannot, by the way. This story will be divided into parts. I also changed a lot of relationships-I must warn you, Watto will be nasty-and I mean NASTY! Kitster will also play a bigger part. Chapters will be REALLY short due to trouble with pacing, and will gradually grow larger as I begin to speed the plot up. The prologue is the smallest, it's tiny! You will also notice the title in the second line-that is intentional, and no, I'm not trying to scream it into your face. And the prologue's tone is much more heavier then the first chapter's and on-I mean, the narrater is completely different in age! Well, happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I had a dream last night. I dreamt I was a man, a movie director. I was confused, then I realized that I was George Lucas. I was in heaven. Until I woke up to find that tragically, Star Wars does not belong to me.

I cannot breathe. My lungs are forced to exhale, and inhale, and the sound produced is enough to disturb the stars. But I no longer feel the fresh air soothe my throat or taste the purity of it, oxygen that keeps every human being alive. For me, however, it is not so. I am not alive for I do not live. I do not even exist. I operate.

There was a time when I did live. But that man who I once was has hidden from me. I believe I frighten him, just as I frighten the entire galaxy and the only one who will not flinch while talking to me is the one who has robbed me of my identity.

No, he helped me by doing so. It was my goal to inhabit this body, to speak with this voice that cannot be heard, to see with these blue eyes that can only make out red. I wanted this.

But now I need to go back. It is laughable, at the height of my power I am the weakest I have ever been-maybe the boy is braver than I previously believed.

But, as someone wisely said, don't look back. You cannot look back; it will only be the cause of your death. That is what both he and I believe. Yet sometimes, such as now, I can hear the whispers of the Force, and my mind drifts away, to times when these horrors belonged to someone else, someone I never could understand, and to the good times, through the bad. Bittersweet memories such as when….


	2. Chapter One: When time wills it

**A/N: **Yes, this does switch to third person. You will see why later on. Also, I must warn you, there are some dark scenes in here with Watto being very nasty (there is a reason why this is rated T) and sappiness at the end….but bear with me, please. Once more, happy reading!

Watto was angry. In fact, Watto was the angriest Anakin had seen him since he and Kitster had vandalized his advertisement sign. They'd escaped that time, and Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker had covered for them (though he had been grounded for two weeks). His mother wouldn't be there now, she was at home, blissfully ignorant to her son's pain. 

He hadn't meant to do it-it had just happened. It wasn't even a big deal-so what if he'd stared at a customer too long? What if the customer had been rich and he'd talked out of turn to her, and in doing so, spilt the secret? He hadn't meant to, but she had been so open, and nice-genuinely interested in him, and had asked about how Watto had treated him, and he was a horrible liar. It wasn't his fault, but Watto would never understand.

He floated over him now, as Anakin curled into a ball on the floor.

"How dare you, you impudent, horrible, ungrateful brat!" Anakin closed his eyes as the blows quickened. His whole body ached as it endured slaps, kicks, and punches.

_Don't think about it…_

Kitster had told him that after a particularly harsh beating, so Anakin didn't. He thought about how he'd fly away from Tatooine, become a Jedi, a big strong Jedi, and he'd come back and free all the slaves, he'd be a hero…just like his mother said he would be. And then he would travel the galaxy and be the first person to see every star system, every planet…he'd be a legend…away from Watto and the beatings, and most importantly…he'd be free.

It wasn't long before Watto picked him up and threw him onto the horrible hot sand.

"Be here before the suns rise tomorrow, or you'll regret it!" The door slammed. Anakin groaned, before a pair of hands pulled him to his feet. It was Kitster.

"Hey, Kits," Anakin murmured, leaning against his best friend.

"Hey Ani, boy, did you get it bad tonight. Here, let's get you home, your mothers worried."

"Is she ever not?" Anakin groaned; his mother was worried if he was a minute late.

"She has a reason to be, Ani. You know that." Anakin said nothing but let Kitster half carry, half drag him home. Anakin was vaguely aware of being heaved through the door into his mother's comfortable arms, and being placed on the hard mattress of his bed. He could feel Kitster holding his hand and his mother uttering soft reassurances as she dressed his bruised ribs. The pain was nothing new.

When he was bandaged, his mother sent Kitster to the kitchen to get something to eat. He would be staying the night, so she could explain to his mother why he hadn't come home, and maybe he could be spared her temper. Anakin had always felt bad for Kitster, he had never had a kind mother, rather, one that cared more for her well being than his. It was her loss; she had a wonderful son. But it was alright, Kitster had found a second mother in Shmi, and a brother in Anakin.

Anakin opened his eyes when he felt his mother's hand on his forehead.

"What happened, Ani? Was it one of his usual fits, or did you do something wrong?"

Anakin gulped. He had to confess. He couldn't lie to his mother.

"D-do you know about that rich lady Watto was going to help so his store would expand?" He asked, grasping his mother's hand tightly.

"Kari? What about her?"

"She came by tonight, and Watto was out so I tried to be a good host and everything. She didn't tell me much about herself, but was interested in me-and asked how Watto treated me-and I said he treated me just fine-but she asked me _how _Mom, and she wouldn't stop asking for details until I just-I just slipped!"

His mother sighed as she stroked his hair.

"You can't be blamed for that, Ani, you know Kit and I would tell someone, but with the Hutts in power, and Watto being our lifeline…we can't. What happened after you slipped?"

"She called me a weakling, Mom! She insulted you, too, saying you couldn't raise me right, so I told her she was a stuck-up bitch, and she overreacted. She blew the deal."

"Ani! I am trying to raise you right, my son, but if you retaliate so violently each time we are insulted, I'm afraid I'm not doing a good job." His mother said sternly.

"You are, Mother-I'm just stubborn." Anakin smiled and his mother relaxed. "I won't do it again."

"Please don't." She said, stroking his hair while glancing off into the stars outside the window. They were silent.

"When will this end, Mother?" Anakin whispered. It was a question that he had asked every time, after every beating, and his mother had always told him that it would end soon. But today his mother seemed different, wearier, and she didn't brush away the question as she always did.

"When time wills it, my son. Anakin, when you want something bad, the world will do everything to stop you. Every individual struggles against injustice, a struggle that every individual will win. So, you will surely win your struggle, my little Ani."

"I know that, Mother. I know. But what if you want something good, like becoming a Jedi?"

"If your desire is pure, and are willing to do anything to obtain it, then the world-no-the galaxy will struggle with you to achieve your goal."

Anakin smiled, and closed his eyes.

"How do you know?" Anakin could feel his mother smile as she caressed his cheek.

"I know better than anyone, my son. I know because that's how I got you."


	3. Chapter Two: Dreams can fade

**A/N: **The last chapter to be uploaded today. Phew, that was hard. You see, I wrote all of these together. The plot starts now, and I kept Anakin's opening dialogue pretty much the same, I find it cute. Don't worry, there will be some more diversity in the later chapters-Watto is abusive, that changes George's plot quite a lot in itself, character wise…and you'll see I have something different in mind once you finish this chapter.

Something strange happened to Anakin the next day. He had been cleaning the Watto's ventilator fans, as he had been since he had arrived at the shop. When Watto had yelled for him.

"Boy! Boy, get in here!" his harsh voice had come, and Anakin, not wanting to be any more trouble, had raced inside. The sight that greeted him made his stomach lurch-more important looking guests. There were two men, one girl, and an astromech droid. The older man had kind brown eyes that warmed Anakin's heart, he wore a mullet and a beard, dressed in the clothes of a normal moisture farmer, but he radiated with a sense of wisdom that commanded respect. The other man was much younger-in his twenties-he had dark brown hair that he tied back slightly, a long braid Anakin vaguely got the impression that he was trying to hide, and like the older man, was dressed as a moisture farmer. Before Anakin could turn towards the girl, Watto whacked him on the head.

"Where have you been?" He thundered.

"I was cleaning the ventilators just as you asked me to, Master." Anakin was peeved.

"Humph." Watto turned back to their desks and Anakin hopped up to the counter as the moisture farmers followed Watto out the door. His eyes finally fell on the girl, and he gaped.

She had long black hair that she had braided; she wore a blue action dress with a brown cover. She was looking around the shop in mild interest, but not looking at him. Anakin felt peeved once again; somehow he wanted this girl's attention, he wanted to be noticed like he never was. After his mishap with Kari, he knew he had to be careful with what he said-he supposed he should remain silent. But he couldn't.

But how to get her attention? He should ask her a question, which is what his Mother always did when she wanted to talk to someone. But what kind of question? He pondered possible questions in his head. Do you like the shop? Do you like the gray robot? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite planet? Do you like Tatooine? Are you a moisture farmer? Are you a princess?

"Are you an angel?"

The question had come out of nowhere, but he had said it. She did look like an angel, as she turned towards him, mouth agape in surprise and soft brown eyes gleaming with amusement.

"An angel," she laughed. "You're a funny little boy! Where did you get that idea?"

Anakin felt his cheeks burn up in embarrassment. _Nice going, Skywalker. Making a fool of yourself already._

"Angels-their the most beautiful beings in the galaxy, they can make even the hardest hearted pilot cry. They live on the moon Iego." There, he thought. An explanation, and a somewhat rational one.

A smile graced the girls lips, and her eyes looked into Anakin's blue ones curiously as she came up to the counter to stand in front of him.

"How do you know so much?" She asked, with a hint of incredibility in her otherwise musical voice. Anakin felt a flare of irritation burst into him, he was only nine standard years old, but he wasn't dumb, or anything. He felt like telling her so, but it would be rude, and he didn't want a repetition of last night, and the girl was too pretty to yell at.

"I listen to star pilots that come to buy something from Master Watto. They tell me things about the galaxy, like the Jedi, and the angels. I get along with them, and they're impressed with my piloting abilities."

"You're a pilot?" The girl asked again, incredulous.

"All my life," he said. "As long as I've been here."

The girl looked interested.

"How long have you been here?" Anakin smiled to himself-a question worthy of an adult. Maybe he hadn't made too big a fool of himself.

"Since I was very little, when I was around three standard years old. My Mother and I used to work for Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us to Master Watto when betting on a Pod Race."

Her gaze was penetrating.

"You're a slave?" The question was asked in surprise, and Anakin once again felt his cheeks burning. He thought she was an angel, and she would now look down upon him for being a slave. Anakin was suddenly very ashamed of his heritage, and his life.

"I'm a person!" he snapped. "And my name is Anakin."

"I'm sorry," she said, taken aback. "It's just that this place is very strange for me, I'm not used to it. I'm Padme."

"It's alright," Anakin said. _There, Skywalker, nice way to make a friend. _"I just don't like being a slave. I'm going to fly away from here one day."

Padme smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

The moisture farmers re-entered at that very moment and headed towards the exit. Padme smiled, starting to follow them.

"I'm glad to have met you, Anakin!" She called.

"I'm glad to have met you too!" Anakin called back.

Then she was gone.

That was all Anakin could think about as a grumpy Watto flew over to him and started beating him on the back again, as his eyes slowly shut and he once again curled into a ball and the pain re-awakened full force.

He didn't dream this time.

**A/N: **Yes, no Jar-Jar! Go Obi-Wan! However, our favorite Gungan **snickers** will be written later on, and have some interaction with Ani. There is also a reason why Obi-Wan is there…but I can't tell you more than I thought Obi-Wan ought to have had more understanding of Anakin, this is an Anakin/Obi-Wan friendship story, and Anime (Anakin and Padme) romance in the background-I'll have fun playing around with their cheesiness. Obi and Qui will be coming in quite soon, and don't worry, it won't be a repeat of last chapter because Anakin is once again beaten-it's a plot point, the second of three beatings Anakin will have in present tense, there will be flashbacks, and other beatings from other people…. but you get my drift. And no, I am not trying to make Padme more Mary Sue-ish, but it's a nine years old boy who is falling desperately in love with her, so come on, give me a break. And no, Anakin is not perfect, he is no worse or better from George's TPM. Just…tweaked a little bit. I had fun with the whole 'Are you an angel' conversation. I maintained the innocence-but it's a plea for attention, while somewhere, inwardly, Anakin really believes that she is an angel, and the question is genuine. It's insightful, innocent, and as close to a pick up line you can get from a child. Naughty me.


End file.
